GreenFair
by Nia River
Summary: ABANDONED. Voldemort is defeated and life continues on. But while his friends have found their paths, Harry feels lost. No job, no special someone, and no idea what he wants to do… until he meets a woman who unwittingly inspires him in a new direction.
1. At LongGood Nurseries

**Posted**: 1 October, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - ****At LongGood Nurseries**

Harry Potter stepped into a greenhouse at LongGood Nurseries, bright green eyes glancing about at his surroundings. The building was populated with tropical magical flora and he shrugged off his cloak at the sudden rise in temperature and humidity. Looking around, a blond head was soon spotted behind a purple fern, and he headed over.

"There you go," the blond man was cooing to the large striped flower he was watering. "Drink up."

"Still talking to your plants then Nev?" he asked with amusement.

Neville's bowed head popped up and blues eyes widened upon seeing him. He hastily set down his watering can, tugged off his gloves, and strode forward to envelop the visitor in a hearty embrace.

"Harry!" he greeted cheerfully enough, though there was a slight furrowing of his brow that signified concern. "How are you?"

"Fine."

The blonde made a disbelieving sound, ushering Harry toward a door at the back of the greenhouse.

"You always say you're 'fine'," he said dismissively. "I know you better than to believe you."

They stepped through the door into a messy office. The temperature abruptly dropped back to normal, as they escaped the Climate Charmed glasshouse. Neville directed his guest to a seat on a worn looking sofa. He fetched a tea tray from an alcove half hidden by a flowering vine, before sitting down also.

"Two sugars, right?" he asked.

"As always."

"Well you know what my memory's like," Neville defended, as he handed over the teacup and picked up his own. "It's always best to check."

He leaned back in his seat then and fixed Harry with a determined look. The dark haired man shifted nervously before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, ask what you want to know," he said, taking a sip of his tea.

"How are you really? I heard from Luna about your breakup with Ginny."

He winced. "What did she say? Is Ginny still angry?"

"No, Luna says she's just sad," he said, and Harry grimaced.

"I didn't want to hurt her."

"I know you wouldn't. What exactly happened?"

"You don't know?"

"I know what Luna told me she heard from Ginny," Neville said evenly, "but I want to hear it from you."

There was a moment of silence as Harry took another sip from his cup and contemplated his answer.

"I guess I just realised we're not as well matched as we hoped," he said.

"In what way?"

"We wanted different things. I hate all the fuss they've been making about me since Voldemort was defeated. All the dinners and balls and award ceremonies… I just wish I could fade into the background, you know?"

He nodded. "You've always hated your fame. Everyone who really knows you knows that."

"Exactly. I know you're a bit embarrassed about being a celebrity now yourself," he said, and as if in proof the blonde pinked a little. "And Hermione pretends to be above it, but secretly she's rather pleased with the recognition. Luna hardly notices the press. And Ron of course loves getting so much attention."

"I know," he smirked. "Did you see him on the cover of Witch Weekly last week?"

"Oh yeah: 'Britain's Sexiest Redhead Wizard'. He's still bragging about that," He rolled his eyes. "Hermione's having a hell of a time keeping his ego in check."

"No one better for the job though," Neville said and they shared a grin.

"And then there's Ginny," Harry said and sighed. "She _flourishes_ under the limelight, Nev. You've seen her in the newspapers and magazines. Especially since she got that position on the Holyhead Harpies. They love her."

"She does deal really well with it all. She's the media's sweetheart."

"I know, she's a natural. And where I hate all the pomp and ceremony, Ginny loves it. We'd started having arguments about it all too. I just want to ignore all the invitations I get, but she always wants to go to every party. I want to just be me, but she's always trying to get me to dress a certain way and act a certain way in public. 'You never know who will be watching' she'd say." He took a deep gulp from his teacup. "And I just wanted to scream 'I don't care!'"

"I'm sure she doesn't mean any harm by it," Neville said hesitantly. "She cares about you just the way you are, I'm certain."

"Oh, I know that. If I'd though for a moment she was really trying to change me, I wouldn't have stayed with her so long. No, it's all just about fun to her, not anything serious – a game. But not a game I like playing. And I couldn't ask her to stop. How would that sound? Either quit enjoying your well earned fame, despite the fact that it makes you happy, or we're through."

"Like an unreasonable ultimatum."

He nodded. "Exactly. I wouldn't do that. So I sat down with her, and explained everything."

"And then broke up with her?" Neville finished, but Harry shook his head.

"Nope. She said she didn't really care that much about it all, and if I was uncomfortable, we could try the quiet life."

"And?"

"Lasted a week and a half. We were having a little tiff because I used the last of the milk. Next thing I know," he explained, remembered bewilderment in his tone, "we're having a flaming row about how she doesn't get to do anything anymore, because I'm determined to 'become a hermit and drag her down with me'. She apologised when she calmed down of course, but…"

"It was too late?"

"Yep. I moved out next morning. She was flipping mad. Full on Weasley temper mode. But I think underneath she understood."

"Yeah," the blond man said, giving his friend's shoulder a supportive squeeze. "From what Luna said, she's not mad anymore. Sad and resigned more like. I think she must understand, because she told Luna she was sorry for setting your hair on fire."

Despite the sombre topic, Harry snorted, one hand going reflexively to his messy locks.

"Hermione brewed me a Burn Salve and Hair Growth Potion, so it's all back to normal at least."

"How did Ron react?"

"How do you think?" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Lots of yelling and swearing about breaking his baby sister's heart, ignored you for a few days, then owled you with an awkward apology once Hermione beat some sense into him?"

Harry laughed and nodded at the accurate guess. Ron really was too predictable sometimes.

"And the rest of the Weasleys?" Neville asked.

"Molly and Arthur were disappointed, especially Molly, but they understood. The other brothers were a little angry at me but when I explained they decided to leave it between me and Ginny."

"You must be relieved."

"I was. I would have hated this to ruin things between me and the whole Weasley family. I was so relieved it didn't," he admitted, then changed the subject. "So, what about you Nev? How've you been? Is 'LongGood' doing well?" he asked, in reference to Neville and Luna's fledgling apothecary supplies company.

"I've been good," he said, enthusiasm in his voice. "And business is doing really well. All three greenhouses here are full and flourishing, and we're thinking about opening a fourth one. I'd love a nursery dedicated to winter climate plants."

"And Luna's half of it all?"

"She loves travelling around searching out creatures and getting ingredients from them."

"I've seen she's been writing about her 'adventures' for the Quibbler too."

"Yeah, she figures so long as she's off searching, she may as well write some articles for her dad. She's also started bringing 'pets' home. We've practically got a menagerie in our back garden now," Neville said, clearly trying to sound exasperated, but not quite succeeding. "We're seriously considering setting up a zoo of sorts in Hogsmeade. It'd practically pay for itself, with the potions ingredients, and the visitors fees."

"Wow," Harry said, though it was a little sad.

"What?" his friend asked, picking up on his mood immediately. "What's wrong."

"Nothing, I'm happy for you, really. It's just… well you two are doing so well. You've figured out what you want to do with your lives and you're doing it. And you and Luna have been together so long, everyone's expecting an engagement announcement anytime now," he smiled at Neville's blush. "I just feel like compared to you two, I'm nowhere. No job, no idea where I want to go or what I want to do, and no significant other anymore. Being constantly under the spotlight doesn't help much either."

Neville offered no platitudes in response. This was far too serious a confession from Harry to dismiss. Instead he got a thoughtful look on his face as he considered his friend's words.

"Alright," he said slowly, thinking as he spoke. "I'm not sure what I can do about the girlfriend thing. I doubt you'd want to be set up."

"No," he agreed immediately, nose wrinkling.

"So that leaves a job, or just something to occupy your time since you're well off enough already. So, what do you enjoy doing?"

When it became clear the blonde wanted a serious answer, Harry paused to consider.

"I like Quidditch I guess," he said, but added, "But, after seeing all the fuss they made over Ginny joining the Harpies…"

"You don't what the extra attention?"

"Yeah."

"Well what else? You used to want to be an Auror didn't you?"

"Used to. Not anymore. I've had enough of fighting evil wizards to last me a lifetime."

"But what did you like about the job?"

"I guess partly because I thought I'd get the training I needed to defeat Voldemort. But also, to help people," he said.

Neville smiled and nodded in understanding – that sounded like Harry alright.

"That's part of what I liked about the DA so much too," the dark-haired man continued. "I was teaching people things that could help them."

"Have you considered teaching then?"

Harry blinked. "Like as a Professor or something?"

"Sure," he enthused, encouraged by the considering expression on his friend's face. "You'd be teaching – helping – kids learn what they need to know for life. And you're good at it."

Before Harry could respond, an obnoxious wailing sounded through the room. He followed his friend's actions by jumping to his feet, and then looked to the blond questioningly.

"What's that?"

"Security alarm," Neville replied, sprinting from the room. "There's a thief in greenhouse three."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	2. A Thief in Need of Help

**Posted**: 3 October, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - ****A Thief in Need of Help**

Harry hurried to follow his friend, as the security alarm blared at his eardrums. They dashed through the tropical nursery and out the front door. Then they turned and ran toward the next greenhouse along. The entered the building just as a woman was rushing to the exit, and in comical fashion, they all managed to fall over in a tumble of limbs. It was the sound of a child's cry that surprised them most however. Clambering quickly to their feet, they held their wand's ready and stared at the woman kneeling before them.

She was a sorry looking sight, waif thin and dressed in ragged, patched robes. Dark eyes stared out from a gaunt face topped with dirty hair. In her arms, there was a child, little more than three years old. He too was dirty and poorly dressed, but his eyes were a murky blue and his limbs bony. Both looked in desperate need of bath and food.

"What are you doing in here?" Neville asked.

His voice, Harry reflected, really should sound more demanding, given that this woman had set off his Thief's Ward. But his friend was far too compassionate sometimes. One look at the sorry duo, and he was more concerned with their health than his business. Looking at the scared pair – likely mother and child – Harry felt himself soften a little also, and reflected that Neville wasn't the only one too kind for his own good.

"I'm sorry sir," the woman said hastily, even as her boy whimpered. "I know I shouldn't've but my Timmy's not doin' so well. He has a fever, see, and I can't afford no Feverroot from the 'pothecary, so I…"

"Decided to steal some from me."

The blonde man was clearly trying to sound stern. The sight of the flushed, glassy-eyed child however, quickly proved too much for him. He sighed, and Harry nodded approvingly as he following his friend's lead in lowering his wand. The poor boy was clearly sick, and they had to help.

"Why don't you take him to St Mungo's?" he asked and the woman turned to look at him now.

"I can't afford it sir," she whispered.

"Alright," Neville huffed, extending a hand. "Show us what you took."

The woman reluctantly handed the bulbous root over, looking teary eyed, clearly fearing she was to leave without it. Neville stared at the plant, twisting it this way and that, before nodding.

"Good choice," he said approvingly. "It's at just the right stage for a Fever Reducer Potion. Can you brew?"

"Sir?"

"Can you brew? Only I'm terrible at Potions myself. Harry could probably manage it for us, but if you're good at it, that'd be better," he said to the bewildered woman, upon whom a hopeful expression was growing. "Come on, I've got a cauldron and whatnot in my office at greenhouse two."

And with that, the Herbologist puttered toward the door, gathering the few extra needed ingredients as he went.

Ten minutes later, little Timmy was laid out on the couch in Neville's office, and his mother was standing awkwardly at the desk, brewing a Fever Reducer potion. The two men had pulled up chairs beside the couch and were watching the scene with concern.

"Have you tried a cooling charm on him?" Harry asked, a bit worried at the state of the boy. "I mean, I doubt it would actually affect the fever, but it might sooth him some."

"No sir," the woman said, looking down as if ashamed. "I dunno how to do 'em."

He blinked. "But it's a second year spell. It's not that hard."

The woman blushed and Neville nudged him unsubtly in the ribs. He shot his friend an annoyed look only to receive a meaningful one in return. He had no idea what silent message the man was trying to get across, but fortunately the woman answered it anyway.

"I didn't go to 'ogwarts," she said, adding an ingredient to the cauldron, "so I was never a second year to learn it."

Again, he blinked. "Didn't go to Hogwarts?" he repeated in shock.

"Some people can't afford it," Neville explained quietly, shooting the woman an apologetic look. "You didn't think everyone went, did you?"

"Well yeah, I kind of did," he said flustered before gathering control of himself. "Do you mind if I cast one on him then… er, we haven't asked for your name, have we?"

"It's Jane, and I don't mind a bit sir."

"Good," he nodded, casting and watching as the boy relaxed a little in response. "And don't call me sir. Just Harry is fine."

"Oh but I couldn't sir," she said, eyes wide and earnest. "You're the man-who-triumphed."

"Oh." He winced at hearing his newest appellation. "Noticed that did you?"

"Of course sir."

Neville gave him a sympathetic look as he scrunched his face up. At least, Harry reflected, she wasn't the sort of fan to start bowing and scraping, or fawning and simpering. He tried to take his blessings where he could these days.

"So," he wondered aloud, "how do you find work without OWL results?"

"Mostly, we don't," Jane replied baldly.

"Only the lowest paying jobs hire without qualifications," Neville confirmed quietly, and there was an awkward silence.

"I've seen you before you know," the woman said quietly, shooting him a glance. "You rescued a group of us from Malfoy Manor during the war."

"Back in oh-three?"

"Yes. I'm so glad rescue came – I can't imagine what would've happened if I 'ad my baby in the dungeons."

"You were pregnant when you were captured?"

She hesitated, then shook her head. Harry was confused for a moment before the penny dropped and his breath caught. Timmy must have been conceived during her imprisonment, no doubt by the forced attentions of one of the Death Eaters. Of its own accord his head whipped toward the boy and his heart filled with pity, for the child and mother both. What a terrible situation. Looking at Neville showed he felt the same.

"You needn't feel sorry sir," Jane said firmly, though she avoided his gaze, focussing on her stirring. "'Twas an awful thing, true, but we're together. It's more'n most the children like Timmy get."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked in a hushed whisper.

"Well I'm hardly th' only woman what found 'erself in this situation," she explained. "Most of 'em couldn't bear to keep the child, if they bore it to term at all."

Harry reeled. He knew those sorts of things occurred of course. It was a sickening aspect of war. But he had never stopped to consider the physical consequences.

"So what happened to them all?" he asked. "The babies, I mean."

"Foundlings, abandoned. Sent to Muggle orphanages 'cause nobody wants 'em," she said and sighed sadly, removing the cauldron from the heat. "Poor children. Same thing as happens with the young o' the Death Eaters themselves what were imprisoned."

Harry frowned, looking over to Neville. It was clear he had never paused to wonder about the imprisoned Death Eaters' children either. And now, knowing the answer… it was disturbing. Was the government trying to create another Tom Riddle, rejecting so many children and throwing them to the Muggles?

As he watched Jane decant the yellow potion into a cup and bring it over to her son's lips, his mind was racing. Before he could think too heavily however, Timmy snuffled sleepily and curled onto his side, expression easing as his fever abated. Jane signed in relief and set the empty cup down, running her fingers through the boy's hair from her perch on the coffee table. She looked up at Neville with an expression of unending gratitude.

"Thank you," she stated quietly but earnestly. "Thank you so much. How can I make it up to you?"

The Herbologist blushed. "There's no need," he said. "Just look after your son."

She nodded. "If you change your mind just send an owl to Jane Jennings, yeah. A smart bird should find me."

Standing, she gathered the child in her arms. Goodbyes and more thanks were said before she left the office, and then the greenhouse, heading off to wherever she called home.

In the quiet that followed, Harry suddenly turned to Neville with a determined air. His friend, recognising the expression became hesitant.

"Harry," he said slowly, "what are you planning?"

"Planning?"

"Yes, planning," he said firmly. "I know that look on your face. It's your 'I have a rash and little thought out plan, and no one can change my mind' look."

Harry huffed. "I have a look for that?"

"Yes," was the firm reply.

"Okay, I was thinking – well I needed something to do. Probably helping people in some way. Right?"

"Right…"

"Well Jane just told us about a heap of problems with no one doing anything to solve them," he said eagerly, and expanded, "Lack of education in the lower class, children (of Death Eaters, one way or another) abandoned to the Muggle world, parents who can't afford health care for their children… and here I am, just recently debating taking up teaching, and with a soft spot for orphans, not to mention more money than is really healthy."

Neville's eyes widened. "You want to do something about it all?" He paused before a smile grew on his face. "I think it's a brilliant idea. It's perfect for you, and you could make a huge difference."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	3. To Davis Legal Practice

**Posted**: 10 October, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - ****To Davis Legal Practice**

Starting an orphanage, Harry soon discovered, was not at all as easy as he had anticipated. In the end, after two solid weeks of attempting to get official permission for the project – wading through Ministry forms and legal books – Neville gave him a wonderful piece of advice: hire a law-wizard.

His first thoughts were to turn to Hermione who, though she officially worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, attempting to further her S.P.E.W crusade, had also acquired a legal accreditation 'in her spare time'. When he approached her however, despite giving ringing approval for his idea, she admitted that she just hadn't the time at present. Surprisingly it was Ron, who also approved of his efforts, if a bit more restrainedly, who suggested Tracey Davis – surprising, because Davis was a former Slytherin. It was just another mark that the youngest Weasley son had finally grown up.

And so, three weeks after he first came up with his idea, Harry entered the offices of 'Davis Legal Practice', and was escorted into the office of the business's eponymous law-witch.

"Tracey Davis," the young woman said.

Harry shook the offered hand, reflecting that he hardly recognised the woman, despite having been age mates with her at school for several years. This was likely because he hadn't paid her much attention at Hogwarts. After all, as a Slytherin girl who wasn't part of Pansy's gang, there hadn't been much reason for him to notice her. Looking at her now, he found himself presented with a smartly dressed woman, with plain features and dark brown hair, pinned back in a neat bun.

"Nice to meet you," he responded. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Well of course you are," she said with a wry smile. "You're only the most recognisable face in the wizarding world these days. Please take a seat. I must say Mr Potter, I was surprised to see your name on my appointment list."

"Ron Weasley recommended you actually. He said his brother Percy mentioned that you did good work, but…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"But refused to defend any 'former' Death Eaters?" she said, not sounding bothered, and he nodded. "Of course. Shall we get down to business then?"

"Sure."

"So, what legal matters can I help you with?"

"Well, I've recently decided I want to start up an orphanage," he explained. "A magical one, that is. It seems for some reason that magical Britain has never had any. The problem is I'm not sure how to go about getting official permission, and all the other legal details that will need covered. I spent a couple weeks trying to work it out myself without much luck. I have my work here if you're interested."

She nodded and so he passed over a twine-bound folder, full of forms and papers. There was silence for a few minutes as she skimmed the pages, before she looked up at him, face carefully blank.

"Can I be blunt, Mr Potter?"

"Erm, sure, go ahead."

"This is all fairly useless."

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "I thought it might be. Legal matters and all that stuff really isn't my thing."

"Clearly. Now, it may take me a while to work everything out. As you said, there hasn't been a magical orphanage before. But from your notes, it seems you intend to house the children on one of your estates, but you have some vague plans here to open a school of some description on an adjoining demesne."

"Well, that's the plan. I want to offer classes for those who can't afford Hogwarts, you see."

"And can I assume that most of your orphans would fall under that category?"

He nodded. "Probably."

"Well then, I think I can work this similar to Hogwarts, with the orphanage considered a boarding home for the school. That will help some. You'll have to have both homes inspected of course, to ensure safety and such. Hmm…" She continued on, muttering thoughts aloud, before straightening. "Yes Mr Potter, I think this is very doable. I'll need some time though. Could we perhaps meet again in two weeks? And in the meantime, could you arrange for an official building safety inspection on both properties?"

"Absolutely," he said, pleased with the progress that was being made. "But who do I contact to do that?"

She took a spare leaf of parchment, wrote on it quickly and handed it over. It read 'Barnaby Owens' followed by Floo and owl contact details.

"He is a Ministry licensed inspector. I'll send a reference ahead for you, so if you contact him tomorrow, he'll know what you're about and arrange a viewing of the sites."

And with that their business was soon done, and Harry was shown from the office, bemoaning his wasted two weeks, and wishing he'd come to this law-witch sooner.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	4. Meeting Barnaby Owens

**Posted**: 13 October, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - ****Meeting Barnaby Owens**

The next day, Harry contacted Mr Owens via letter and a meeting was arranged immediately at the Leaky Cauldron. There he and the man met in one of the private parlours to discuss business. Barnaby, as he asked to be called, was a burly looking man who, Harry was informed, also led a magical construction team. He offered, should any building faults be found, to head the repair work and Harry agreed immediately, not knowing any other builders. Back to the business at hand, Barnaby went over the basics of what an inspection involved with Harry before both headed out. They had to Apparate to the location as Floo was not connected to either estate, something Harry reminded himself to arrange for soon.

"Well, looks good from here," said the inspector, staring up at the first building they were looking at. "But it's the parts you can't see that really matter."

The house was a large, sprawling manor, built of stone, but with the occasional turret rising up here and there. It reminded Harry of some whimsical blend of the traditional manor style, with a Hogwarts' castle flair.

"I understand the second estate is adjoining this one?"

"Yeah, you can probably see a few roofs peeking over the tree line there," Harry said pointing toward the south end of the property.

"Aye, I see it." Barnaby nodded. "Looks like more than one building over there."

"Oh, didn't I say? Sorry," he apologised. "There's two larger and several smaller houses there. I inherited both estates from a woman named Dorothy Camden who was the last of her family. Her grandparents owned these grounds, which will be the school, but they bought a large area of land next door to build homes for their children: Dorothy's father and aunt," he said, explaining the history. "And then, when Dorothy's own generation came along, extra, smaller houses were built for each of them as they got old enough. It's more like a little town on the other estate. That'll be the orphanage homes."

Soon after that Barnaby got to work. Harry followed him around for a while before realising that testing for wood rot, magical wear and floor sturdiness was mind-numbingly boring work. After that he excused himself, claiming he was off to rustle up some lunch for the inspector and himself. By the time he returned, packaged meals and butterbeers from the Leaky in hand, Barnaby was finished his inspection, and both sat down on the front steps to eat.

"The house is in pretty good shape," the burly man commented between bites. "There's some floorboards needing replacing in one of the corridors, and the magical support spells could use updating, and it has an infestation of Doxies in one of the living rooms, and a Boggart in the attic. Also, you'll want to have the wards updated. One of my boys can do that for you, if you like. You'll just have to agree on what you want."

Harry immediately agreed to the last; it was easiest to get it all done in one go. Then he led Barnaby past the southern boundary of the property, onto the orphanage-to-be estate with its multiple buildings. He left the man there, to continue his work, whilst Harry took another trip to Diagon Alley for some Doxycide, then returned to the school building where he cleaned out the Doxy infestation and banished the Boggart. That done he searched out Barnaby once more.

"I've just about finished both of the larger buildings," the man told him, "but it's getting late. I think I'll come back tomorrow to do the rest, if that's alright."

"That's fine," Harry said, "I'll need to Apparate you in again – you need to be accompanied by the Master to get past the wards – so why don't we meet up at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow."

A more precise time was quickly arranged and then Harry Apparated the inspector out of the wards. They parted ways to meet up the next morning.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	5. Picking Floo Addresses

**Posted**: 19 October, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - ****Picking Floo Addresses**

Three weeks later, Harry Apparated to LongGood Nurseries then headed inside, finding Neville and Luna together in the office doing paperwork.

"Harry!"

Luna's cheerfully greeting was accompanied by a hug and a smacking kiss on the lips. Used to her enthusiasm by now he just smiled, though he did throw Neville an assessing glance. The blond man just rolled his eyes at his long time girlfriend's behaviour and gave his own greeting.

"Hello Harry, what are you up to?"

"Oh, yes," Luna said. "I heard you were going to open an orphanage and school for the underprivileged. It's a lovely idea."

Taking a seat on the couch as Neville served tea, he explained his less than effective start before finding Tracey Davis, and all that had happened since. Both were interested to hear all the details.

"Barnaby's crew only took two days to do all the repairs, and then the day after that one of his men – Craig – sat down with me and we went over all the details on the warding. I had Davis there for that meeting actually, to make sure it would all be within required standards, and then the next day Craig and his apprentice did the actual warding."

"And it all went smoothly?"

"Perfectly Luna. Next thing I need to do is connect the Floo, but I still don't know what to call the places. That's why I came – for some advice and suggestions."

"Oh, can I pick the names?" Luna asked, clapping her hands and bouncing in her seat excitedly. "Can I please?"

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked, wisely withholding agreement.

"How about…" She hummed thoughtfully. "Oh, I know! 'The Kiddie Pen', and 'The-School-Which-Is-Not-Hogwarts'."

"Those are…" he struggled for a word, "_interesting_ ideas, but not quite what I'm looking for."

Luna pouted.

"How about 'The Potter Children's Home'?" Neville suggested. "It sounds friendlier than saying orphanage."

"I really don't want it named after me," he objected. "But I do like the 'children's home' part. It sounds less severe than 'orphanage'."

"Well, what's the place called now?"

"The school grounds are called the Camden Estate, and the deed for the orphanage grounds was never changed from Greenfield, the original name before the houses were built there."

"So how about 'Greenfield Children's Home'?" Neville said and Harry nodded.

"I like it. And I can use 'Greenfield' for the school's boarding house too. Now I just need a name for the school."

"Fairchance" Luna supplied abruptly. "Because that's why you're starting the school – to give a fair chance to those who would otherwise miss out."

"Fairchance," Harry repeated to himself, thoughtfully.

"The Fairchance Academy," Neville said.

"And you can use a portmanteau GreenFair as the overall project title," Luna added.

Harry smiled. "It's perfect," he said.

..ooOOoo..

After leaving the nurseries Harry went directly the Department of Magical Transport at the Ministry and arranged to have Floo connections to the entrance halls of "Fairchance Academy", and the two largest homes at Greenfield: "Greenfield Children's Home" and "Greenfield Boarding House".

Once that was done, he owled one Kitty Pinkerton, recommended to him by Luna Lovegood. Kitty was one of the Quibbler's lead investigative journalists, and his purpose for contacting the woman was to track down prospective children for placement at either Greenfield or Fairchance.

Miss Pinkerton took precisely one week in her search, and returned to Harry with two lists. One gave names of thirty-eight orphan and foundling children under five, twenty-two between five and ten, and twelve from eleven to under seventeen. The second list was for the schooling side of things, and included an additional fifty-four children who, for financial reasons, were likely to go without education.

If this was not enough, Kitty also provided a profile for each child named, with their situations, address and contact information, personal details, and photograph included. Needless to say, he was both overwhelmed and pleased by the results of the investigator's work. He paid her a bonus for a job well done.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	6. Concocting the Contract

**Posted**: 13 October, 2009

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - ****Concocting the Contract**

"I really think you should choose your staff from within the socio-economic class the school will be catering to," Hermione stated. "Not only will it promote the purpose of the project, but the children will be better able to relate to them."

It was a Saturday night and Harry had been invited over to Ron and Hermione's flat for supper. He had been updating them on the progress of GreenFair. He had already sent out feelers to the underprivileged community about the school, and response had been overwhelmingly positive. Tracey Davis had been arranging papers for Greenfield to take custody of the orphans and foundlings when he was ready. The only thing holding both projects back was the lack of staff, both professors for the academy and, more importantly, the custodians for the children's home.

"The problem with that is that it'll delay everything. You know how much stricter they are about educators since Snape's true allegiances were revealed. All teachers and custodians need to pass background checks and exams to make sure of their suitability to be around children. And you know how those official types look down on the 'lower class'."

"Yeah, but you're Harry Potter," Ron said around a mouthful of food, ignoring his fiancé's glares at his lack of manners. "Your name carries a ton of weight. Just make it clear you don't want them looking down on your people and they'll hurry things right up."

"Ron's right Harry; your fame gives you a lot of sway in these sorts of situations. I know you don't like it, but the alternative is all those children stuck in Muggle orphanages for even longer, and perhaps delaying the opening of the school so long that you have to wait another year."

"It's not that simple," he objected. "I know I could probably have them jumping to it, but what if in their rush to please they don't do their jobs properly? I could never forgive myself if the children got hurt by someone I hired just because I was impatient."

This gave both his friends pause for thought. Conversation was light through the rest of the meal, Hermione discussing her S.P.E.W. efforts and Ron talking about his Keeping for the Chudley Cannons. Eventually they retired to the living room where, five minutes later, Hermione suddenly made a thoughtful noise, jumped up from her chair, and disappeared from the room, mutter book titles as she went. The boys exchanged glances.

"She's having one of her 'I figured it out moments'," Ron said, unnecessarily.

"Wonder what about though?"

Not long after, she returned to the room, one book in her hands and several others floating behind her, pages open and marked.

"Well?" Ron asked. "What's my brilliant fiancé solved this time?"

Hermione gave him a bright grin at the compliment, then a lingering kiss.

"Ahem," Harry coughed. "If you two could continue that later? Preferably when I'm not in the room."

Both blushed to realise they had been getting carried away, and separated, but were otherwise unrepentant. Hermione gave the book in her arms one last glance before closing it, setting it on the table, then waving her wand for the rest to follow suit.

"Well, I was thinking of a solution to your problem with the staff Harry," she said with the smug air of one who knows they are about to prove their brilliance. "But of course I had to check the legalities first."

"And…"

"Magical oaths."

A moment of silence.

"Magical oaths?"

"Yes, it's the perfect answer. Make it compulsory for all staff to take oaths upon hiring, ensuring they won't harm the children."

"I don't know," Harry said, unconvinced.

"Magical oaths are a serious business Mione," Ron said, agreeing with his friend's unease. "What if a teacher hurts one of the tykes, but it was an accident? They could end up a squib or dead for something they didn't mean to do."

Hermione pursed her lips thoughtfully. "A contract then," she suggested.

"Like when we did the D.A."

"Exactly like that Harry. Only instead of a jinx spelling 'sneak' out on their forehead in pimples, make it something more serious."

"Maybe," Harry said, liking the idea. "Can it be made to 'Stupefy' an offender when they break contract, for starters? That way if they're in the processing of hurting one of the kids, they'll be stopped."

"I think I can work that in," Hermione said, pulling out a parchment and quill and scribbling hastily. "Then incorporate a truth spell, so when they're revived they're forced to admit what happened. That should cover revealing instances of accidents, where no harm was intended. Under those circumstances they could be released from the effects and their contract reset. For the long term though, in cases where the abuse was intentional, we'd need some lasting mark. Something to make them stand out so people would know what they'd done," she nibbled on the end of her quill. "We'll have to think on that."

"We could ask Fred and George for some suggestions," Ron suggested.

"That, would be a brilliant idea," Harry said, then asked Hermione, "What would be the wording though?"

"How about…" She frowned in thought before speaking. "I swear that for the duration of my employment at GreenFair, I shall never harm a child, where a child is viewed as a person under seventeen years of age, or else as a student of the school, except in defence of self or others, and then only with the minimum necessary force."

Harry nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


End file.
